1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission system that wirelessly transmits power.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, wireless (noncontact) power transmission techniques for wirelessly transmitting power (in a noncontact manner) to mobile devices such as mobile phones and electric automobiles are being developed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-336717, for example, a noncontact power transmission system capable of keeping constant rectified voltage of power transmitted in a noncontact manner is disclosed.